East High love story
by princessC96
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are dating but aren't to happy, Ryan and Sharpay are dating ( in this story they aren't sibling, Ryan's last name is McEvans) Troy and Sharpay have math today but later on realize they also have chemistry, and fall for each other while their partners are secretly dating each other. Causing drama & tears for all the characters. but love wins in the end.


p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; text-align: center; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"East High: Love Story/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; text-align: center; font-size: 10px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"by princess C17/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter: 1/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troy was daydreaming through his senior math class, thinking about tonight, it was the wildcat basketball team's end of season party. All his boys would be there but all Troy could think about was Gabriella. Just the thought of her in a tight dress made him shiver. Mr. Bolton were waiting for the answer, barked Mr. Louis (troy annoying math teacher) Huh Troy squeaked he had no clue what was going on in a sheer panic he looked to his left Sharpay Evans had written the answer on her notebook and showed it to Troy 21/5 remainder ½ troy said. Great work Mr. Bolton. Troy whispered a thank you to Sharpay. She smiled suddenly the bell rung and Sharpay gathered her things and left class. Troy was left puzzled, sharpay had never been nice to him before and he's known sharpay since kindergarten./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 2/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troy grabbed his lunch and walked into the cafeteria looking for Gabriella or Chad. He hadn't seen them yet. Troy glanced around the room his eyes centred on Sharpay and her annoying boyfriend Ryan McEvans. A small part of him wanted to wave but the cafeteria was way too public. He found his usual seat. Moments later he saw the rest of the Sr. basketball team roaring through the halls. Chad was leading in the cheering of course. "yo troy how pumped are you for tonight" Chad asked. I'm pretty pumped but have you seen Gabriella anywhere? Troy asked? "You know girls she's probability out getting a killer dress for tonight" Jason teased. Troy tried to hide how hurt he was feeling he really wanted to talk to Gabriella. He ate the rest of lunch in silence and was the first one to walk to his locker. Troy was a total zombie for the rest of the day after school he didn't even wait for Zeke, Jason or even Chad he just drove home in silence. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 3/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gabriella, Taylor Martha and Kelsi were all in her bedroom giggling and reading teen magazines. All super excited just they were celebrating their boyfriends tonight. They even skipped the last 3 periods to get ready for tonight. Gabriella looked at the clock in her room it read 8:45 she hadn't talked to Troy all day so she decided to call him and see how he's doing. "Hey wildcat how you are babe Gabriella asked. Fine Troy said back coldly. Is everything alright Gabriella asked again. Just wondering what was so important you left school early and ignored me Troy asked annoyed. Gabriella and troy argued for 50 minutes then Troy got mad and hung up on. Gabriella she ran to the bathroom and cried. Troy's an idiot Martha said while brushing Gabriella got up from the floor of her bathroom and crawled into bed . Taylor crawled in next to her she let Gabriella cry with her for a while. Then Gabriella got angry, She sprung out of bed and walked to her vanity. She put on her makeup she curled her hair she put on her skimpiest outfit and stormed downstairs. The girls followed close behind her, Gabriella went into her mom's liquor cabinet and pulled out her mom's tequila she poured 3 glasses. 1 for each of her friends. She grabbed a large travel mug and poured ½ the bottle in her mug. Bottoms up bitches Gabriella yelled. She handed her keys to Kelsi, who was now the official designated driver. They all filled into her custom Mercedes and headed to Chad's for the basketball party. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter: 4 /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"By the time the girls made it to Chad's everyone was already pretty drunk. But so was Gabriella. The girls walked to see everyone dancing or making out or worse. Taylor started searching for the boys. She found them outside to playing basketball,Taylor when to greet Chad. He greeted her back with a simple kiss on the cheek. Martha hugged Colin, Kelsi waved to Jason. Everyone was smiling well everyone but Troy and Gabriella, she was happy to see him but was still extremely hurt. Troy also tried to keep it cool so he walked up to her. Hey Gab Troy said cheerfully. Don't hey gab me, you're so rude you totally blew me off honestly troy I'm so over this behaviour. Gabriella are you drunk? Troy asked after smelling Gabriella's breathe. What is that tequila really Gabriella we get into a fight so you think it's cool to be an alcoholic I'm so DONE. Troy storms up to Chad's room and locks the door Gabriella sat at the bottom of the stairs and cried for a while. Then Ryan stumbles by the stairs he also seems very upset and equally drunk Ryan and Gabriella sat for a while then Ryan invited Gabriella back to his place for a private party. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 5/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px 72px; text-indent: -72px; font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; letter-spacing: 0px;" /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ryan and Gabriella go back to his place to have a private party. They have a few more cocktails. They both sit next to each other on the couch. Ryan then slowly kisses Gabriella's neck. He worked his way to the top of her chest. She tightens up, then she thought what the hell why not. So then she pulled off her shirt and kissed Ryan. Her tongue gently thrusting back and forth he tilted his neck she got on top of Ryan and roughly pulled his hair. His hand slid down her body. Stopping at her miniskirt. Ryan unbuttoned his pants he pulled of his boxers. Gabriella took one look at his package and smiled, Gabriella dropped to his knees where she opened her mouth. Her tongue slowly glided along his dick. She tilted her and licked her then parted them and sucked his dick. She started sucking his dick. She began to gain speed. She knew Ryan was enjoying this experience right before he came she stopped and began to kiss his neck more. He couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her hand. They walked upstairs walked in to Ryan's large blue bedroom then they had sex. They laid in the dark out of breathe. Gabriella turned over to see a photo of Sharpay Ryan from freshman year. She felt sick to her stomach, she thought it was guilt but it was just the alcohol she had earlier making its way out of her body. Gabriella shot up and ran to the on suite bedroom and puked. She was so embarrassed but it was fine because Ryan had already passed out. Gabriella took a shirt from Ryan's dresser and crawled in next to him and fell asleep./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px 72px; text-indent: -72px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 6/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px 72px; text-indent: -72px; font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; letter-spacing: 0px;" /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bang, bang on the door, Troy thought it was Gabriella finally coming to apologize .To his surprise it was Taylor, umm you're boyfriend isn't up here troy said puzzled. I know you're girlfriend isn't downstairs and we're leaving. Taylor snapped what Troy pushed passed Taylor and he got to the bottom of the stairs to see Jason, Zeke Chad, Martha Kelsi and Colin all seated around the couch. But no Gabriella. Where's Gabriella? Troy yelled we all tried her cell, she's probability at home sobering up. Yeah you haven't been the nicest to here Taylor glared. Troy ignored Taylor's comment he went into the kitchen and grabbed a few beers he sat next to Jason he was officially over Gabriella. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px 72px; text-indent: -72px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 7/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px 72px; text-indent: -72px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gabriella was dreaming about moving to New York becoming a doctor,suddenly her dream began to fade Gabriella opened her eyes to see a frantic Ryan running around the spacious room. What's going on why are you freaking out Gabriella asked. Sharpay's on her way over for a lunch, you got to go. Gabriella grabbed her clothing and walked into his bathroom. She washed her face and ran some water through her hair. She looked a mess. When she was finally dress she stepped out of Ryan's bathroom. Half to the stairs she heard Sharpay's engine turn off. She couldn't make it out without her seeing. She panicked and ran back into the bathroom and hid in the shower. I missed you last night Ry. Sharpay said she kissed his cheek. Yeah I missed you to Ryan said nervously. Sharpay walked to the kitchen where she saw fruit and juice laid out aw Ry did you make this for our lunch date. Ryan looked nervously at Sharpay he didn't want Sharpay to get suspicious. Sharpay hugged Ryan she grabbed his hand and headed up stairs Sharpay walked into Ryan's room. She sat down on the bed and smiled. He nervously looked around hoping Sharpay wouldn't hear Gabriella. Sharpay picked up the photo of Ryan her from freshman year and took a deep breath "Ryan we have been together for a while and Sr. prom is coming up and I'm ready to have sex with you after prom" Sharpay said. Ryan looked shocked he's been waiting for forever to be with Sharpay. Ryan smiled and hugged Sharpay he kissed her on the cheek and agreed. Suddenly Ryan heard Gabriella moving around and jumped to his feet "Come on Sharpie our food is getting cold./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px 72px; text-indent: -72px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px 72px; text-indent: -72px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 8 /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gabriella looked out Ryan's window she saw that his roof lead straight for the crosswalk, but she had to be extremely careful that Sharpay wouldn't hear her. She carefully opened the window; she placed her left leg out then her right. She let out a big sigh she was out but not yet in the clear. She lowers herself down but she wasn't tall enough the reach the ground she had to jump. Gabriella held her breath and jumped she made it. She was on the grass, back inside Ryan and Sharpay heard the loud thump Sharpay ran to the window but Ryan was faster he recurred Sharpay it was just his kid neighbour Chase playing with a soccer ball. Ryan led Sharpay back into the kitchen to finish their date. Ryan looked back at the window to see Gabriella running across his grass and crossing the street. Ryan smiled he knew this was the start of something new. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 9/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Monday /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gabriella tried texting and calling Troy all Sunday. He wasn't answering her , so she knew Monday was going to be tough especially since they have first period history together. Gabriella waited for Troy by this locker but he hadn't showed up. Gabriella spent the whole hour and 15 minutes of history checking her phone and checking the door but no sign of Troy. At lunch Gabriella continued looking for Troy, she tried the locker room in the gym, the cafertia even the rooftop garden ,she walked out to the parking lot no sign of Troy's Avalanche Truck any-where. So she went back inside and got her books for class when she got a text from an unknown number. She texted back with /spanspan style="font-size: 10px; font-family: 'American Typewriter'; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #07f900;"stronghey who is this ?/strong/span span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bing again another message /spanspan style="font-size: 10px; font-family: 'American Typewriter'; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #3366ff;"strongyou don't remember the night we shared together ouch/strong/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;". At that second she knew it was Ryan. She added his number to her phone and replied back /spanspan style="font-size: 10px; font-family: 'American Typewriter'; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #4472c4;"stronghey Ryan what's up?/strong/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Bing her phone lit up again /spanspan style="font-size: 10px; font-family: 'American Typewriter'; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #4472c4;"strongWhatcha doing right now, I really don't want to go math/strong/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;". Gabriella replied again /spanspan style="font-size: 10px; font-family: 'American Typewriter'; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #4472c4;"strongyea I'm supposed to be in chemistry but I'm not feeling it right now./strong/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" bing he replied /spanspan style="font-size: 10px; font-family: 'American Typewriter'; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #4472c4;"strongdo you want to hang out we can get Pinkberry or something? /strong/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gabriella thought for a minute she never skips unless of course her mom calls in for her she looked around no one was there, she replied to Ryan /spanspan style="font-size: 10px; font-family: 'American Typewriter'; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #4472c4;"strongSure where should I meet you? /strong/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bing Ryan replied /spanspan style="font-size: 10px; font-family: 'American Typewriter'; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #4472c4;"strongmy car is the black range rover with license plate 2FLT842/strong/spanspan style="font-size: 10px; font-family: 'American Typewriter'; letter-spacing: 0px;"strong /strong/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;". Gabriella smiled while she got her purse and her sweater she liked how spontaneous Ryan was./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'American Typewriter';"span style="font-size: 10px; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #4472c4;"strong /strong/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strong. . . /strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sharpay was making her way to her locker she was exciting to go home. Monday's at east high were extra annoying. When she saw Troy Bolton he looked horrible usually Sharpay would walk pass Troy and think nothing of it but things between Troy and her were changing. She sat down next to him she could tell he was surprised she smiled he smiled back. "Are you ok, why weren't you in homeroom ?" Sharpay asked. Troy frowned I'm going through a rough time. Sharpay automatically through Troy was talking about his parents but Mr. Bolton seemed nothing but nice, so it must have been Troy's mom. She didn't really know her that well but Sharpay knew she had a really good job she was a vice president of some huge company. Before Sharpay could ask if it was his mom he continued, " Gabriella is just so wrapped in this new life of parties, popularity and friends that she's forgetting me. Sharpay held Troy's hand she genuinely felt sad for him. Troy moved closer and laid his head on her shoulder. She never guessed on a boring Monday afternoon she would connect with Troy on a personal level. Troy looked at the clock it read 3:30 he had been talking to Sharpay for 30 minutes. He stood up and extended his arms out to help Sharpay up . Once she was on her feet Troy opened his arms and hugged Sharpay, Troy felt a fuzzy feeling hugging Sharpay there was an undiscovered chemistry he had with Sharpay he defiantly wanted to discover more. Sharpay also felt the spark between Troy and herself, she felt so safe in his arms like the world just made for the two of them. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 10/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The entire basketball team was on fire during practice, Troy passed the ball to Zeke, fired to Jason, Jason scored a three pointer. The boys ran the line again this time with Chad he did a two lay up. " we're on fire Jason said on the sideline after drinking some water. After practice the boys headed back to Troy's play for some after practice dinner and economics scam secession. All the boys were in Troy's living room after dinner they really needed to go well on this exam especially since colleges will be recruiting soon. After studying for a while Chad turned on the TV, the boys were officially in chill mode. Suddenly Troy's phone went off he thought it was Gabriella but it was Sharpay. "ooh girlfriend alert" Chad joked. Troy turned bright red and walked to his room, "hey Sharpay what's up? Sharpay asked Troy if he'd like to study with her tomorrow for their rationales' exam. Troy was shocked and excited "sure Sharpay after school ok troy asked. Sharpay agreed. Troy cheered, maybe a little too loudly because Chad, Zeke and Jason ran into his room. "What's up man? Zeke said" "oh nothing" Troy confirmed. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 11/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"School was crawling by especially long today; Troy was eager to study with Sharpay. "Hey" he wrote he sat waiting for her reply, she wrote Hey, you feeling any better have you talked to Gabriella at all. He hadn't even thought about Gabriella he was thinking about Sharpay and he totally forgot. Troy suddenly felt guilty,"hey Sharpay i'm gonna text you later. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;". . . ./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ryan and Gabriella had gotten frozen yogurt after school. He was telling her a funny story about was really having a good time with Ryan. Ryan dropped Gabriella home . Gabriella looked at the clock it was still early so she invited Ryan in. They ended up walking movies together. Her head fit perfectly on Ryan's shoulder. It started feeling like a date. Ryan slowly ran his hand down her legs. She was getting shivers, she was really starting to like him she turned her body over getting ready for a kiss when her phone went off it was Troy. She stared at the phone the back at Ryan. She was having such a good time with Ryan. All she ever did with Troy was fight. So she ignored him she snuggled closer to Ryan. Suddenly her phone lit up it was a text message from Troy, she looked back at Ryan she could see he was getting upset, so she turned her phone off and kissed Ryan, he smiled and kissed her back. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troy stared at his phone in shock how could Gabriella ignore him like that ,he felt just as bad as he felt this morning Troy turned his phone off and crawled into bed. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 12/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troy grabbed his books he was debating whether or not he was going to history class. He couldn't stand the pain of Gabriella ignoring him, but his mind was making him crazy. Troy walked in his class, he quickly grabbed a seat in the back of the class. He couldn't bare to face the bell rung Gabriella walked in she looked super happy. It really hurt Troy's feelings. He really had hoped Gabriella would of looked as bad as he felt. She sat down she looked back and at Troy, she gave half a smile, then turned back. Troy and Gabriella's History Ms Wheeler is like 80 years old she rarely does attendance, most of the students spend their time on their phones. Gabriella spent most of class texting, Troy thought she was texting Taylor or Kelsi about him. Troy stared at Gabriella all class long. her body language, her gestures everything she was doing it felt like eternity. Troy had lost track of time before he knew it he was watching Gabriella leaving class. Troy thought of her all through 2nd and 3rd period. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 13/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"At lunch Troy was sitting with the whole team. He was looking at Sharpay. She was sitting with Ryan. They we're all lovely it made him sick. She was eating his sandwich and they were holding hands. So annoying he stopped staring Sharpay. when Gabriella walked in the cafeteria she was with taylor and kelsi. Taylor and Kelsi were talking but something had distracted matched his eyes to where she was looking, she was focusing on Sharpay and Ryan sadness was written all over her face. Troy thought it was about them. Gabriella was hurt that Ryan was displaying all this affection to Sharpay, she felt like it should be her he was cuddling, giggling with. Just as Gabriella was imagining Ryan kissing her, Ryan kissed Sharpay. In a second jealousy overcame her, her vision became red. she scanned the cafeteria looking for Troy. She locked eyes with Troy and smiled she grabbed her lunch and walked to Troy's table. When Gabriella sat next to Troy his whole body language changed he was shocked and excited, angry happy everything between Gabriella looked at Troy like nothing was wrong. They actually we're the bell rung Ryan and Sharpay walked pass Troy and Gabriella on their way to their locker. Gabriella stopped and stared at Ryan when he passed, Ryan glanced at Gabriella and smiled. Sharpay looked at Troy, Troy glance at Sharpay. then they all looked away and continued with their afternoon. Troy held Gabriella's hand and pulled in to kiss her but she moved away, troy's face fell," i thought you wanted to get back together ?" Troy said Gabriella frowned "Please Gabriella can we talk after school, meet in the rooftop garden?" Gabriella sighed and agreed. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 14/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Time was going by so slowly, all Troy wanted to was talk to Gabriella. Mr. Barns Troy's physics teacher seems to have been talking for hours. Troy's mindlessly stared at the clock. In Gabriella Ap math class time seems to zipping by she really didn't want to talk Troy. She wanted to yell at Ryan , Gabriella looked at the clock it read 2:45. Only 15 more minutes until dreaded talk with Troy. The bell rung Troy ran out of class. Dropped his books in his locker and went upstairs to meet Gabriella. Gabriella slowly walked out of class she really didn't want to talk to Troy. Down the hall she could hear Sharpay and Ryan giggling. She rolled her eyes, she opened her locker door and saw a photo of Troy and herself from Jr. Prom. She was really happy. If Ryan is still with Sharpay maybe i can make it work with Troy. Gabriella thought suddenly her phone lit up it was Ryan. Hey beautiful sorry about lunch Sharpay's been extra clinging today, i'll call you tonight XoXo Ryan, Gabriella smiled she knew Ryan and Sharpay have been dating for a while and they have long history. She stared at the picture for a minute then pulled the photo down and closer her locker./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 15 /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troy was pacing up and down, he kept looking for Gabriella. every second felt like an hour, when Gabriella's dark hair bounced up the stairs. Troy's heart grew he really loved this girl. Troy stood up when Gabriella came up the stairs, she walked right pass him and sat down on the far and of the bench, she wasn't really in the mood for Troy's whining or fighting, Troy's feeling were hurt but he loves Gabriella and if she wants to play games he was ready to play he wanted her more then anything he ever wanted before. So he sat right next to her and smiled, Gabriella rolled her eyes, looked at her phone then back at Troy. " Troy i have homework I have to finish are we gonna talk or not". Gabriella said coldly. " what happened to us once upon a time we were in love." troy asked. Really Troy what happened you pushed me away, Gabriella was getting annoyed. Troy looked shocked, "really because that was you, all you care about is shopping, partying, being ms Popularity." Troy said frustrated " stop it Troy we both know i only changed because i was dating you, do you know how much pressure it to be your girlfriend? everyone judging me, you're friends hating on me being with you is like being famous. " Gabriella said. troy stared at her in disbelief how could she think that? " i fell in love with old Gabriella, nerdy, shy bookworm Gabriella. Gabriella was annoyed " well sorry to disappoint you Troy but for once in 7 high schools i'm happy, i have real friends and for once i thought i had it all friends, a good boyfriend but i'm so tired of you're bull shit double standards. Gabriella grabbed her purse and started to leave But GABRIELLA i love you. Gabriella turned around and gave Troy a icy glare i loved you too, with that she began to walk away she was finally saying goodbye to Troy and the old Gabriella. Troy watched Gabriella leave, he watched until she was gone. Troy felt so empty so lost so hurt ,so confused, the love of his life just left him just like that he was alone. Troy sat and stared for what like forever, he ignored his parents and chad's calls but when Sharpay call he just couldn't ignore her. when he heard her voice he broke down, he told her everything, he cried. Sharpay begged Troy to come over finally after a lot of begging he gave in and drove to Sharpay's./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 16 /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troy pulled up at Sharpay's house it was much bigger then he remembered, but the last time he was over he was 5. He ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. Sharpay was looking amazing as usual. Her long blonde hair glowed in the light, she was wearing a pink leather jacket and denim skirt. " hey come in " Troy looked in amazement wow you're house is so nice. Sharpay blushed " come on Troy my room's upstairs. Sharpay's bedroom was a super pink but still super classy. Troy sat on the couch across from Sharpay's bed. Being with Sharpay was almost made him forget Gabriella. Sharpay sat on her bed and listened to Troy retell her everything that happened between Gabriella and himself. Sharpay moved from across the room and sat next to Troy, " i'm so Sorry Troy, i don't know why she would break up with you, you seem like the perfect boyfriend Troy blushed. Troy stood up and hugged Sharpay, she's been such a great friend to him. Sharpay smiled, they stared at each other, when they looked at each other it was electricity between them. Troy leaned in a kissed Sharpay, sharpay pulled away still staring at Troy. She kissed him back. his hand slide down her leg, she pulled him in by the waist. their speed excelled. Troy took of his shirt, they walked to Sharpay's bed. Troy was laying on top of her, he was breathing so deeply. Sharpay bite her lip she was ready, she wanted Troy to be her first. She opened her beside drawer she dug around for condoms. She grabbed the box, the box had a yellow sticky on the top Senior Prom Ryan Sharpay May 23rd. Reading the sticky, sharpay looked back in her draw pictures of Ryan and herself from freshman, sophomore junior year. She couldn't do this Ryan was her first love so he should be her first time. She pushed Troy off. Troy looked at her in shock. " i can't do this to Ryan, he doesn't deserve it. Sharpay said. Troy frowned then he smiled."Just because my relationship is over doesn't mean i should wreck yours , Sharpay you're a great girl. Ryan's a lucky guy" Troy said defected. Troy grabbed his shirt and left,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 17/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"As soon as Troy left ,Sharpay called Ryan. She was going to tell him about their mistake. She dialled his number but all she got was his voicemail. She texted him nothing, feeling so guilty Sharpay drove to Ryan's place to make things right. When she arrive she saw a black Mercedes in the drive she knew it was Gabriella's, rage came over Sharpay. She sat in the car for 15 minutes thinking what she should do. she walked to the door and rang the doorbell Mrs. McEvans opened the door she looked puzzled at Sharpay " Sharpay i thought you we're upstairs with Ryan, Mrs McEvans said." Sharpay signed "I was coming to surprise Ryan but i guess he's busy, Sharpay said Mrs. McEvan frowned she welcomed Sharpay to sit while she got Ryan. "Ryan, Sharpay is here to see you, come down stairs. in a second she heard Ryan fumbling up stairs, then a loud slam as he closed the door. " Sharpay honey, what a nice surprise Ryan said nervously." Sharpay looked around where's Gabriella? Ryan looked confused Huh he said. Sharpay's feelings were hurt he's now lying to her. "Gabriella, Ryan the girl that is at you're house, the girl whose car is in you're drive that GABRIELLA, Gosh how can you stand there and lie to my face? Sharpay turned around and left, " Sharpay were just studying i need to raise my average before SATS" "Whatever you need to get in to college Ry. Sharpay stare back at Ryan and glared with disgust, as she back out if his drive. Gabriella saw Sharpay leave from Ryan's bedroom window. She felt sick, Ryan was never going to honest about their relationship. Gabriella just stared out the window thinking as the door flew open Ryan hugged Gabriella from behind where we're we he said in a slimy voice. Gabriella wiggled out of his arms. " You're never going to end things with Sharpay are you?" Ryan looked down. "its complicated between us she's been my girlfriend since i was 14 Ryan exclaimed." Gabriella's feelings were hurt, "I dumped Troy today for you, and yet i'm ready to go public with us, i'm over this Ryan. Gabriella grabbed her stuff and stomped down the stairs. Ryan didn't run after her because they both knew it was true, Ryan watched from his window as the second girl in his life drove away. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 18/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ryan was trying everything to get back on Sharpay's good side. He woke up early and drove to sharpay's house to pick her but her mom said she had already left. So he used his spare time to go get Sharpay's favourite drink from Starbucks and her favourite organic lunch. He real did love Sharpay but the he loved the attention dating her also brought him. Being Sharpay's boyfriend was like being famous, everyone knew her, everyone liked or hated her. Plus Senior Prom was coming up and he really wanted to be voted Prom King. Ryan looked at his time on his phone it read 8:22 Sharpay should be at here locker any second now. Finally Sharpay came, she looked awful her hair looked washed out some would even say brown, her makeup looked a day old, worse of all she was wearing BLUE. Ryan gasped when he saw her, Sharpay stared bitterly at him. " Hey Sharpie guess what i got you a low fat decaf vanilla bean latte no foam and for lunch you're favourite spinach turkey wrap with no mayo, no mustard, no pickles just the way you like it. Sharpay stared blankly at the food, she smiled she knew Ryan was trying to make an effort, She took the food and her drink she hugged Ryan, thanks Ry it means a lot to me that you care this much, Ryan smiled and hugged Sharpay back. The bell rung Ryan carried Sharpay's books to homeroom. In homeroom Gabriella glared at Ryan and Sharpay, Sharpay meet Gabriella's eye then looked back at Ryan who was smiling at her, Sharpay was about to dump her hot coffee on him when he reached for her hand. Sharpay smiled back at Ryan and sat down, feeling good she shot a suck it bitch look at Gabriella, who was so angry she was turning red. Troy walked in late his Darbus gave him a lecture about time and organization, Troy sat in his chair he didn't dare to look back at Gabriella but he glanced at Sharpay a few times who was glazing into Ryan's eyes. Troy's felt sad, he really had gained feelings for Sharpay and he hated to see her with another guy it made him so jealous. The school was crawling by so slowly Troy was trying his best to ignore Gabriella, he managed to ignore all history, and at lunch, by last period Troy's whole mood changed he had math with Sharpay, In class all Troy could do was look at Sharpay he really had feelings for her, sharpay felt uncomfortable Troy kept looking at her, smiling she was still with Ryan, but she couldn't deny her feelings for him, so she decided to avoid her feelings for him instead. Sharpay was the first to leave when the bell rung she didn't want to talk to Troy, as she wanted to surprise Ryan when he came to his locker, just as she turned the corner she saw them, Ryan Gabriella kissing, Sharpay's heart sank, tears filled her eyes she turned around and ran the other direction, her eyes were so full of tears she didn't see that ran right into Troy, "whats wrong Sharpay? he asked. Sharpay shook her head and continued to walk away. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 19 /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troy was so distracted during basketball practice, what had made Sharpay so upset, He could tell his teammates were getting annoyed with him but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Chad passed the ball to Troy, he was so distracted he dropped the ball. For the first time ever Troy was excited for practice to be over, right before Troy left , Zeke, Chad Jason had cornered him ,Troy let of a huge sigh he wanted to talk to Sharpay. " whats going with you Troy you're asking so weird Chad said." Sorry fellas i know i haven't been playing that well, " we all have off days Jason said supportlingly.'' its been feeling like an off month, "You know what we should have a guys night, I just have to run to the grocery store to get a few ingredients for a creme brûlée Zeke said." Troy laughed he has really good friends, Chad rolled his eyes " great offer Zeke but how about pizza and beers chad said." perfect Troy thought. At Troy's place they watched a few action movies then played call of duty, had tons of beers it was a really good night exactly what he needed. after chilling Chad turned the Tv off , Zeke and Jason sat around the coffee table all eyes were on Troy. Troy looked around uncomfortably, what he thought, "So tell us whats going on Troy Chad said." Troy hesitated "huh" he said "Come on Troy everyone knows something going on with you just tell us Zeke said." Troy sighed then told his friends everything that had happened between Gabriella, then he told them what happened between Sharpay. His friends looked shocked and sad for him at the same time. Troy suddenly felt horrible again, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed another 6 pack and shared them with his friends, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 20 /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Monday at school, Troy was still feeling crappy, he saw Zeke,Jason and Chad they smiled at him, they all walk to their lockers and grabbed their books for first period,Troy was slowly feeling better just then Gabriella, Martha ,Taylor and Kelsi walked by Gabriella glared at him as they walked the boys said as she walked by, Troy rolled his eyes way to early for this much drama. just as he was going to walk away Sharpay walked by she smiled and waved to Troy, Troy began to blush all his friends smiles and teased him, Ryan was right behind Sharpay he read Troy's and Sharpay's body language. Ryan got annoyed not only is Troy , Gabriella's ex boyfriend but he always wins Prom King and this year Ryan really wanted to win. he turned around. "HEY BOLTON, I need to talk to you, Troy froze had Sharpay told him about that night? "Yeah Ryan whats up troy said mousey. " Stay away from my girlfriend, she isn't interested in you, Plus she doesn't like dumb jocks.'' Troy was angry, but before he could yell at Ryan, Chad was already Yelling at him, Troy grabbed his books RING with that the school day had officially began. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 21 /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sharpay sat alone at lunch she really needed a clarity of mind. what were her feelings towards Troy, was she ever going to forgive Ryan, should she just be single. She sat and thought for a while, she saw Troy from across the room their gaze was so electric, he looked so good today he was wearing his captain varsity jacket and dark fitted jeans from Calvin Klein. Troy noticed sharpay looking at him. He decided it would be fun to sit and catch up. Troy sat next to Sharpay, she greeted him with a smile. they talked and laughed for a while. Gabriella was running late so got a late lunch with Taylor, she looked around the cafeteria she couldn't find Ryan her heart sank, as her eyes were still scanning when she saw a cute couple they looked almost perfect together the guy was in blue the girl in pink. the colours blended almost perfectly , but it was there undeniable chemistry you could see it from a mile away. "Tay, Look at that couple over there they have such passion and chemistry Taylor looked up to see this "cute couple" Taylor froze thats no perfect couple Gabs thats Troy and Sharpay, Gabriella looked more closely as usual Taylor was right. Gabriella stared at them giggling and having fun it hurt her, how could Troy move on quickly and with Sharpay. She was so angry. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 22/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gabriella's blood began to boil, how dare Troy do her like that?. Gabriella had officially had enough after school she was going to have a little talk with Sharpay. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sharpay couldn't wait until last period math she would get to spend 80 minutes with Troy. I think its confirmed i like Troy she thought, in math Sharpay couldn't stop smiling she was having such a good time with Troy even if they were only dividing rationals. Troy smiled back he really liked her to. "Hey Shar i was wondering…. before he finished he remembered the conversation he had with Ryan this morning. Sharpay's with Ryan, he stopped and pulled away. Sharpay frowned " Whats wrong Troy? nothing he moved his desk away from Sharpay he finished his assignment by himself. what did i do she thought, she tried to catch his eye but he never looked back he was the first person to leave class. Sharpay felt horrible she really liked Troy./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"At her locker Sharpay put her books away and grabbed her homework. she dug around in her bag for her keys, she frowned. she was just about to leave when Gabriella came storming down the hall. SHARPAY she screamed ,she looked crazy,"Yes Gabriella sharpay said Bitterly, "what the hell I saw with Troy at lunch Gabriella hissed" "we had lunch, but why do you care? you dumped him remember he's no longer you're boyfriend, Sharpay screamed." what happened between Troy and I is none of your business,Gabriella screamed" " You're right what happened between Ryan and you is my business,Sharpay growled." Gabriella smiled "Hun theres plenty that you don't know about me and Ryan. Just stay away from Troy BITCH." Gabriella turned away and left, Sharpay just stood there today defiantly wasn't her day. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 23 /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"By Wednesday afternoon everyone knew about Sharpay's Gabriella's argument. People were chatting, whispering and gossiping about Ryan, Troy,Gabriella Sharpay. Troys friends sat with him during lunch they could see he was really upset. Troy kept searching for Sharpay but he couldn't find her, he really needed know that she was ok. Gabriella tried calling Ryan but he had ignored her phone call, after school Ryan saw Gabriella he was so mad at her, how dare she tell Sharpay , he needed Sharpay to win Prom King. Gabriella opened her arms and hugged him, he wiggled lose, "you wrecked everything Sharpay hates me, Gabriella glared " stop talking about SHARPAY stop you and me Ry, that's right now, don't you love me. Ryan stepped back and looked away, His silence confirmed that he didn't love her back at the moment she realize she'd never be with Ryan and that she dumped the one guy who did love her and she now knew she was never going to get him back, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troy tried calling Sharpay but he kept getting her voicemail, she sat in her room and cried, how has she gone from the girl who had it all to nothing in 2 months? her phone kept lighting up some from Ryan others from Troy some friends from the drama club. she dried her tears and answered Troy's call. He came over just like when Gabriella dumped him , He stood in her doorway looking like a lost puppy, she smiled and looked at him, " hey Sharpay, I have to tell you this if i don't i'll never forgive myself. "I, I, Umm umm i kinda" troy stammered Sharpay smiled " I like you 2 Troy" he smiled and Kissed Sharpay. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 24 : Prom Night /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troy held the door open for Sharpay, she was wearing a beautiful dress, and Troy was in a nice tux, they walked on the dance floor, everyone's eyes were locked on them, it was like the night was made just for them, he held her in his arms so gently, so gracefully. Sharpay put her head on his shoulders it was the perfect moment. Gabriella saw Troy with Sharpay a sadden struck her if she hadn't cheated on him and then dumped him it could of been her who was dancing with him, Gabriella looked at them again, she smiled Troy looked really happy, she realized even if she hadn't cheated she still would of lost him to Sharpay, he's in love with her, way more then he ever loved her, Gabriella sighed and found her stuff left the prom. Ryan also saw Troy and Sharpay he frowned he was going to lose is crown to Troy for sure, seeing Sharpay with Troy made him happy even if he wasn't the guy who was going to be with Sharpay at least she's with a guy who makes her happy. Principal Matsui came on stage to announce prom king and queen, before he could even speak the crowd began to cheer Troy Sharpay, Troy smiled " this way my Queen he said" Sharpay smiled as she was crowned, she smiled , Troy was so cute in his crown, "Its time for the Royal dance said Principal Matsui." Troy took Sharpay's hand as they danced, Troy whisper "being with you is like being famous he smiled, Sharpay smiled " being with you is like being famous" Troy and Sharpay kissed and danced the night away. After the dance they rented a beautiful room at the 4 seasons hotel were they spend the night together, that night Sharpay realized even thought Troy wasn't her first love he is her True Love. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; text-align: center; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The End /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 8px; font-family: Times;" /p 


End file.
